Knightmon
Knightmon Knightmon is a Warrior Digimon whose name and design are derive from the medieval knight. It is a largely-built Digimon whose body is clad in armor made from heavyweight-class Chrome Digizoid. It possesses enough power to easily wield its cherished greatsword even while dressed in that armor. According to one theory, it wears the armor on its body in order to restrain its mighty, uncontrollable power. Also, Knightmon is a Digimon that exists to faithfully serve its master, and its personality is deeply loyal. For that reason, it is in distress over becoming either wicked or righteous, depending on its master's attribute, in order to follow through on those convictions.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/05-na/knightmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Knightmon] It bears the Crest of Hope on its shield and cape. Digimon Adventure 02 The first Knightmon that appeared was an unliving creature born from Control Spires by Arukenimon to destroy a Destiny Stone. However it was confronted by the DigiDestined and had to fight against them. During the battle it was able to defeat Ankylomon and Pegasusmon but then BlackWarGreymon appeared and destroyed it. Another one appeared in Japan when Digimon started to appear in the Real World, thanks to Arukenimon. However, it was quickly sent back to the Digital World by Imperialdramon. Digimon Tamers In a castle in the monochrome plain of the Digital World, a Knightmon wanders the halls, frightening Takato and his friends. Ryo explains that the Knightmon is harmless, though he does say that it prowls the hallways at night looking for victims to decapitate. Digimon Frontier Many Knightmon served under Crusadermon, and when the Royal Knights were destroying the Earth Terminal, and later the Forest Kingdom where Seraphimon's castle was located. A few of them fell into the void that had once been the Earth Terminal and it is implied they died. Though they gave MagnaGarurumon & Gotsumon trouble, the Knightmon were destroyed by the newly Digivolved Meteormon. Digimon Data Squad A troop batallion of Knightmon accompanied Royal Knights members LoadKnightmon, Dynasmon and UlforceVeedramon in an attack upon the Real World. The ones serving under UlforceVeedramon attacked Egypt, Dynasmon lead his troops in an attack on the USA starting in New York and LoadKnightmon overseeing the attack on Japan particulary that on the airport near the city where the DATS members lives. Most of them that were attacking the city were taken out by MirageGaogamon, Ravemon, and Rosemon. Gwappamon defended the plane that Thomas H. Norstein's father and sister were on that was being attacked by Knightmon. MirageGaogamon assisted in eliminating the Knightmon there. Shaujinmon and MirageGaogamon took out most of the Knightmon until LoadKnightmon arrived. When MirageGaogamon Digivolved into MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, LoadKnightmon and the remaining Knightmon with him were destroyed. Other Knightmon were seen attacking other places such as France and China. Digimon Xros Wars Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Two Knightmon served under Leo the Leomon during Neo's invasion upon Lord HolyAngemon's castle where they killed Megadramon and Gigadramon but the two Knightmon were then killed by Boltmon. Digimon World 3 Knightmon appears with the three Royal Guards defending Chief Officer. There are also two Knightmon guarding Amaterasu city. If you don't have the four ID passes fake leaders of the cities in Amaterasu server have and try to enter Amaterasu city, there are more knightmon on Amaterasu Bridge and one of them will fight you. That Knightmon is invincible so the player loses the game no matter how many times he tries to defeat Knightmon. Knightmon is a card S-energy White of 25/27. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Knightmon digivolves from Clockmon at level 40, with attack 200 and defense 180, and can digivolve into Alphamon with 50000 Holy Exp, Level 65 and you need to befriend Clockmon. Several Knightmon also act as guards to Sunshine City. Knightmon can be found in the Transfield at the Login Mountain area. Digimon Battle Digivolves from Dinohyumon at level 31, and can digivolve further into Crusadermon at level 41. Digimon Masters Digivolves from Gladimon at level 25, and can digivolve further into Crusadermon at level 41. Attacks * Berserk Sword/Electric Slash: Swings its greatsword like a berserker, cutting everything in two with a single stroke. * The Duel Unison Techniques * Checkmate Break: A unison attack with a group of eight PawnChessmon (White); surround group with an aura while in a specific formation and then perform a group stabbing attack in the air. Knightmon Wise Sword Mode Knightmon Wise Sword Mode is a DigiXros with Knightmon and Wisemon. It bears the Crest of Hope on its cape. Digimon Xros Wars Attacks *'Wise Sword': Elongates its Wise Sword into a giant blade and unleashes an enormous shockwave. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Warrior Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon